Sonrisa
by Hessefan
Summary: Mikasa se desbordaba emocionalmente cuando algo involucraba a Eren. En esa ocasión había sido ella quien se equivocó al juzgar a Levi. Le había echado la culpa de que Eren fuera secuestrado y, de cierta forma, había sido como también responsabilizarlo por la muerte de su equipo. Los ojos del hombre sabían reflejar esa crueldad hermosa que tantas veces había presenciado en el mundo.


**Sonrisa**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Si Shingeki no Kyojin me perteneciera no estaría aquí haciendo un fanfic, todo de su autor: Hajime Isayama.

**Prompt**: 06. Sonrisa [Tabla Muralla Rose — snk_esp (Livejournal)]

**Extensión**: 4253 palabras.

**Nota**: No hay spoilers, está ambientado en los capítulos finales del animé :3 aunque hay menciones de Farlan e Isabel (personajes del spin off de Levi), y estoy muy contenta de sacar otro rikasa a la luz, ¡bendito seas snk_esp! Esa comunidad alimenta a la musa. Cuenta para el **Kyojin-tón**. Por si no lo saben, en Livejournal estamos haciendo un festival. Le tocó a Mikasa en esta primera ocasión, así que durante todo este mes trataré de escribir sobre ella. Si gustan, pueden participar con fics, arts, diseños, amvs, lo que quieran aportar.

* * *

Era innegable que Mikasa se desbordaba emocionalmente cuando algo involucraba a Eren; pero si bien la mayoría solía juzgarla y tendía a creer erróneamente que su ceguera era absoluta, ella era muy consciente de sus decisiones. Por eso mismo, estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier tipo de consecuencia que dichas elecciones podían acarrearle.

Si ir tras la mujer titán significaba su muerte, prefería ese destino a quedarse con el amargo sabor del que pierde sin siquiera luchar.

Ella era fiel a sus emociones y a sus valores, y en un mundo tan despiadado y cruel en donde el egoísmo y la hipocresía prevalecía, son más que meras razones para vivir sin arrepentimientos. Son armas. Porque de sus convicciones sacaba la fuerza necesaria para no ser derrotada, tanto por esos enemigos visibles como por aquellos que no podía ver, pero que vagaban en su mente.

La gente podía juzgarla con una mirada crítica, podía decir que era dependiente de Eren, que su afán de sobreprotección algún día irían a matarla, pero Mikasa lo sabía: daba todo por él porque era lo único que tenía, y nadie es tan idiota de dejar ir lo que da fuerzas. Hacerlo era lo mismo que dejarse morir.

Tampoco era tan necia para negar esa debilidad, por eso mismo a Mikasa no le preocupaba su seguridad ni los cuestionamientos cuando era Eren quien estaba involucrado. Podían decir que era necedad de su parte, amor o cariño extremo, pero no… solo era un lazo, uno que tanto ella como él necesitaba para no sucumbir al horror de tener que caminar en esa tierra repleta de cadáveres ambulantes.

Eran eso, porque la gente estaba condenada y tarde o temprano la humanidad iría a caer. Mikasa lo pensaba, aunque no lo decía, porque prefería creer y aferrarse a la ambición de Eren; pero en el fondo lo sentía así.

Eso no significaba, en absoluto, que pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo una derrota innegable. Estar afuera con los titanes no era muy distinto ni menos peligroso que estar adentro, con la humanidad.

Sabía que no era la única que lo daba todo de sí con ese aplastante sentir de que ningún esfuerzo valía la pena. Lo cierto es que en esa ocasión había sido ella quien se equivocó al juzgar a Levi.

El hombre podía mirar a los cadáveres de sus compañeros con fingida indiferencia, incluso sabiendo que pronto tendría otro escuadrón que correría con la misma suerte. Había presenciado, infinidad de veces, esa misma escena. Ser el más fuerte o el más hábil para sobrevivir tenía su peso, porque mientras siguiera sobreviviendo, seguirá atrapado en ese ciclo infernal.

_Una reunión sin palabras._

Levi quería terminar con eso, y ahí es donde Mikasa lo había evaluado erróneamente. Porque el héroe de la humanidad era un hombre común que estaba cansado de luchar, sí, pero no por eso tenía en mente dejar de hacerlo fuera la circunstancia que fuera. No se aferraba a las personas ni intensificaba las emociones que le despertaban por la sencilla razón de que comprendía que el humano era frágil. Compañeros que hoy están, mañana no lo estarán.

Eso no lo hacía insensible. Eso no lo hacía inmune a la empatía.

Y por esa razón cuando Mikasa le aseguró que Eren estaba vivo, él decidió creer. Creer en ella y en la esperanza de la humanidad.

**(…)**

Llegar al centro de la ciudad con Eren vivo, aunque dolido por fallar, era motivo suficiente para sentir alivio; pero no podía relajarse, comprendía la situación en la que estaba su hermano y lo mucho que pendían de un hilo.

Aun así y pese al panorama, tanto el comandante Erwin como el Sargento Levi se mantenían calmos. Al menos en apariencias, eso descubrió Mikasa la primera noche que pasaron en el refugio del centro de la capital, tan cerca de la policía militar y de la posibilidad de perder a Eren.

Debía confiar en sus superiores, habían pasado la mayor parte del día buscando una grieta por donde poder escapar. Pero, si bien lo intentaba, no podía sentirse tranquila.

La noche era cerrada y fría, aun así no buscó calzarse. Prefería sentir los pequeños músculos de sus pies contraídos por el frío antes que perder el tiempo buscando en la oscuridad ropa adecuada para vagar por el refugio. No pretendía despertar a Eren y que este la regañara por no descansar.

Caminó por el enorme pasillo del patio interno, tratando de adivinar por la posición de una luna ausente qué tan tarde era. Lo único que pudo deducir por el color del cielo era que todavía faltaba para el amanecer.

Había una luz atravesando esa oscuridad.

La puerta del comedor principal estaba cerrada, pero debía haber alguien despierto y en sus mismas condiciones.

No conocía todavía las mañas de Levi como para haber conjeturado que se trataba de él. De haberlo sospechado, hubiera dado la media vuelta. Y aunque pudo hacerlo cuando entró a la cocina y corroboró su presencia, en cambio se quedó unos segundos bajo el dintel, como a la espera de palabras que nunca llegaron.

—Lamento interrumpirlo.

—No interrumpe nada. —Levi se encogió de hombros, con un gesto despectivo que en realidad era de despreocupación. Escuchar su propia voz le hizo reparar en el tiempo que llevaba solo y en silencio—. ¿No puede dormir?

Mikasa negó con la cabeza. Verlo le recordó su trato irreverente y lo que le había dicho pocas horas atrás, en el calor del momento. Pese a su desfachatez, Levi no parecía molesto o siquiera dispuesto a ser el hombre déspota que ella esperaba que fuera.

Le había echado la culpa a él de que Eren fuera secuestrado y, de cierta forma, había sido como también responsabilizarlo por la muerte de su equipo. De las decisiones mal tomadas y de no haber cuidado no solo de Eren, sino de su escuadrón.

Mikasa se obligó a sí misma a no sentir remordimientos por lo dicho, pero le resultó difícil, en especial cuando el hombre se puso de pie para llevar la taza de un té que había terminado horas atrás.

El dolor en su pierna fue evidente en ese instante. Le costaba pisar con el talón y aunque las arrugas en el entrecejo buscaban ser disimuladas eran muy notorias.

—Es normal no poder dormir después de la primera excursión. —Esa simple frase parecía querer ser un intento pobre por invitarla a un diálogo cordial. La niña seguía mirándolo de esa manera, que no podía decir que era con ira, pero tampoco con confianza o aceptación.

—Eren… —murmuró ella— Eren ronca. —Levi alzó las cejas. Había sido un buen intento por parte de Mikasa.

—Eh…

—No sé cómo es que lo hace, supongo que la transformación lo cansa...

—Debe ser —asintió.

—Todos duermen, ¿por qué yo no puedo dormir? —La pregunta de Mikasa parecía ser retórica o más bien introspectiva.

—Un té —dijo él mostrándole una taza—. Puede ayudarla.

A ella le costó entender que le estaba ofreciendo de ese brebaje exquisito e inalcanzable para la gente común. Era otro detalle que Mikasa desconocía de Levi, pero no solía ofrecerle su té verde a nadie.

—¿A usted lo ayuda a dormir?

Levi la miró, y de no haber sido Levi, quizás hubiera soltado una carcajada ronca.

—La verdad es que no. —Por algo estaba allí despierto—. Pero al menos ayuda a no sentirse tan vacío.

Mikasa comprendió en ese momento que quizás el Sargento se sentía solitario y abatido sin su equipo. Había sido como recordar de vuelta algo que no había olvidado, pero que por la fragilidad de su ego, había decidido sepultar en su consciencia.

Volvía a mentalizarse que no debía sentir remordimientos, ni por lo dicho ni por la pierna del Sargento. A ella solo le importaba Eren.

De golpe se encontró preguntándose qué haría si Eren algún día le llegara a faltar. ¿Tomaría un té, como Levi, para no sentirse vacía?

Recordó la vez en que creyó perderlo en verdad, en esa ocasión ella no se había dado por vencida, aun así esa reminiscencia todavía la mortificaba. Levi le prestó atención cuando la vio tomar una disimulada bocanada de aire. Lucía un poco infantil con ese desabillé, el pelo algo desordenado y los pequeños pies descalzos.

—¿No tienes frío? —Le habló con informalidad y señaló la silla al ver que seguía parada en el mismo lugar, como si esperase una invitación formal a invadir su espacio, su privacidad y su momento de soledad.

Ya había tenido suficiente de sus pensamientos en solitario.

—Es que… Eren dormía y… no quería despertarlo.

En los labios de la muchacha siempre estaba el nombre del chico. Levi no pudo con su curiosidad ni con el terrible defecto de no saber cerrar la boca.

—¿Qué es tuyo? ¿Tu amigo o… tu amante?

Mikasa le regaló una expresión que le causó inmensa simpatía, aunque no lo manifestó de ninguna manera. Había levantado rápido la cabeza, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos bien abiertos. Una expresión de insondable inocencia.

¿Cómo esa niña tan pura podía haber matado a un hombre a los nueve años? Levi también había matado por primera vez a esa edad, pero no había en él rastro alguno de lo que alguien pudiera identificar como pureza. Nobleza, tal vez.

—S-Somos… familia. Él es mi hermano. —Volvió a bajar la vista al ver que el Sargento regresaba para dejar una taza frente a ella.

—Algo escuché… pero no es tu hermano.

—Sí lo es. —Lo miró con fiereza, hombros apretados y ceño fruncido.

—Claro, quiero decir —suspiró, resignado con su infortunada retórica—, que lo quieres como a uno. No hace falta de algo tan trivial como la sangre para tener un lazo con una persona.

—Él es muy importante para mí —murmuró, dándole un sorbo al té.

Cerró los ojos, deleitada por el aroma y la reconfortante sensación de calor, en contraste con el frío de sus pies. El té olía a Levi, o mejor sería decir que el Sargento olía a té, a seguridad y a compañía.

Era cierto, podía no ser una bebida milagrosa, pero Mikasa encontró algo de verdad en eso del vacío.

El ruido de la silla y la voz apática de Levi la hizo volver en sí.

—Eso no significa que deba serlo para todos por igual. Tanto tú como tu hermano deben tomar responsabilidades por el lugar que les toca, porque es fácil responsabilizar a los demás cuando las cosas salen mal y quedarse con la gloria cuando salen bien.

Mikasa lo miró irse cojeando graciosamente y se quedó en la quietud de la sala, tratando de entender lo que había querido decirle con eso. Fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta que el Sargento tenía un grave problema de comunicación. Hanji se lo hizo ver con claridad al ponerle una mano encima de su hombro y casi matarla de un susto por tan inesperada aparición.

—Levi es un poco especial para comunicarse con sus pares. No lo malinterpretes —rogó, pasando a su lado—, aunque sonó duro, en realidad lo que quiso decirte es que tanto tú como tu hermano son valiosos para la Legión. Debes tener en cuenta eso y no arriesgar tu vida.

Mikasa asintió entendiendo que Levi le había creído y la había seguido para combatir a su lado porque comprendía que Eren era valioso; pero no de la misma manera en la que lo era para ella.

Si Eren no hubiera sido quien era, ¿ella habría enfrentado sola a la mujer titán? No lo sabía, pero lo cierto es que Levi nunca abandonaba a un soldado si este aun respiraba, y no importaban los rangos cuando la vida estaba en juego.

Miró a Hanji preparándose el desayuno y supo, por la claridad que entraba a través de la puerta abierta, que ya estaba amaneciendo.

**(…)**

Armin había deducido la identidad de la mujer titán. Comunicárselo a Eren no fue tarea sencilla. Se había puesto de pie, indignado de una supuesta acusación sin fundamentos. Mikasa quiso hacerle entender su punto, que en caso contrario sería sacrificado si no jugaban esa carta, pero Eren estaba conmocionado por la revelación y quitó la bondadosa mano de su hermanastra con desprecio y dolor, con uno que hasta Armin reprochó.

—Déjenlo tranquilo —dijo alguien y Mikasa se quedó allí, sosteniendo esa misma mano que había querido alcanzarlo y confortarlo sin éxito. Armin, en cambio, fue tras él. Se sentía directamente responsable de ese debacle, después de todo si no era Annie, a quien podría culpar sería a él.

—Levi, ¿cómo está tu pierna? —preguntó el comandante, su voz tronó en el pasillo.

Mikasa guió apenas la mirada hacia allí, como si de un reflejo se tratase, y descubrió al Sargento observándola. Fue un instante que sus ojos se cruzaron, los de ella atormentados y los de él curiosos. Enseguida miró a Erwin y se concentró en la plática.

—No estaré en condiciones para comandar al grupo pasado mañana.

La luz del sol iluminaba ese pasillo, que pronto quedó vacío. El Sargento seguía caminando de una forma que podía tildarse de graciosa, pero Mikasa sabía lo que eso en verdad implicaba. No podía confortar a Eren y no se sentía capaz de lidiar con la responsabilidad de la que Levi le había hablado.

Tomó una bocanada grande de aire y trató de distraerse. Dos días le parecían una eternidad, pero trataría de entrenar con dureza para estar preparada, para no pensar en lo que pasaría si Armin estaba equivocado.

_Tenía que ser Annie_. La mujer titán tenía que ser ella o no sabría qué hacer en ese momento. Escapar en esas circunstancias con Eren sería mucho más difícil que expresarle a Levi sus inquietudes.

Esa noche se repitió la misma escena. Mikasa prefería echarle la culpa de su desvelo a la siesta que había optado por tomar a media tarde. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, lo sentía, pero no era capaz de poder conciliar el sueño.

La luz artificial de un candil atravesaba de nuevo la puerta cerrada. La empujó sabiendo quien estaría del otro lado. Vio las ojeras del Sargento —solo, de nuevo— y supo que su insomnio crónico no se debía solamente a la situación actual, porque sus ojos sabían reflejar esa crueldad hermosa que tantas veces ella había presenciado en la naturaleza, en donde primaba siempre la ley del más apto. Solo los que luchaban podían ganar, y era evidente que si el Sargento todavía estaba vivo era porque había visto correr mucha sangre.

Sus ojos eran fríos, pero pacíficos, tal cual como lo debía ser la muerte.

—¿De nuevo? —dijo él, a modo de invitación.

—¿Usted nunca duerme?

—En una cama, casi nunca… pero a veces dormito en la silla.

Por sus orígenes había aprendido a dormir en cualquier sitio y en cualquier circunstancia; pero siempre alerta, siempre recelando una amenaza invisible. Quedarse profundamente dormido en la zona más peligrosa de los barrios bajos era similar a cometer suicidio. Recién al conocer a Farlan e Isabel supo lo que era el descanso.

Una vez Isabel lo había tumbado sobre la cama con un imperativo: "Ahora duérmete, hermano", y no lo había dejado levantarse. Decidió hacerle caso porque Farlan agregó un "haremos guardia" que lo tranquilizó. Fue la primera vez que pudo tener un sueño y recordarlo, pero había terminado por ser una pesadilla porque en ese sueño sus dos compañeros morían mientras él dormía. Horrible, había sido una experiencia pavorosa, que Isabel aligeró en ese momento con un punzante "¡hasta roncabas!" repleto de satisfacción, y con esa felicidad tan suya que siempre le había hecho creer con fervor que Isabel no encajaba en ese mundo tan podrido.

Se tomaba una mala decisión y lo que era un pequeño error podía ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Las emociones ciegan y dominan, él había estado en esa situación y esperaba que Mikasa no se permitiera ceder a ellas.

No pretendía que estuviera muerta por dentro, pero sí que tomara en cuenta que no pensar con la cabeza fría podía ser fatal en el estilo de vida que llevaban. Podía ser Eren como podía ser Armin la víctima, podía ser ella, podían ser todos. _Por una sola decisión_.

—La gente muere, no es algo que se pueda evitar —masculló abstraído.

—¿Señor?

—Nada —negó con flemática languidez—. ¿Quieres té?

—Quiero que me explique la misión. —Se puso de pie y con el simple gesto de caminar hacia la cocina le dejó en claro que ella quería encargarse por sí misma de prepararlo para ambos.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer si pretendía que el Sargento se recuperara rápido de su pierna. Bien o mal, como soldado lo necesitaban en el campo de batalla.

—Erwin ya… —Asintió, dándose cuenta que lo que ella esperaba no era que le repitieran el plan, sino que le diera un consejo sobre cómo llevar a cabo la misión sin errores. Sin él—. Entiendo. ¿Asumirás la responsabilidad?

Mikasa dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Levi prácticamente en su oído, tras su espalda. La taza se le resbaló de la mano, pero Levi la atajó a tiempo con cierto horror por el percance, y trató de hacerse cargo.

—Vaya a sentarse, no es bueno para su tobillo estar de pie —recriminó ella—, yo me encargo del té.

Levi esbozó una minúscula sonrisa que ella no vio. Se preguntaba si, de haberse casado con Petra, recibiría gestos de ese estilo. Era claro que Mikasa buscaba hacerse cargo por su situación.

Para Levi no era común soñar con un hogar acogedor, una esposa hermosa y atenta, y un perro labrador que lo recibiera cuando entrase a una pequeña cabaña al pie de las montañas al grito de "estoy en casa", pero no negaba que a su edad y después de tanto padecer, anhelaba, en su fuero más interno, un poco de misericordia por parte de la vida.

—Serías una buena esposa —dijo, dando la vuelta para acatar el pedido de sentarse.

—¿Qué? —No daba crédito a lo oído, pero el sonrojo en su cara revelaba que había escuchado e interpretado lo dicho, así que Levi no reiteró sus palabras.

¿Lo había dicho por un simple té, que cualquiera podía hacer? De golpe Mikasa tuvo ganas de patearlo y de contarle que la tarta de manzana era su gran orgullo culinario, él único a decir verdad, pero que Eren valoraba. No lo hizo, porque pensar en la situación de su hermanastro volvía a sumirla en esa oscuridad de la que buscaba escapar.

—Yo… —musitó ella al dejar la taza sobre la mesa, quiso pedirle de nuevo que se sentara, pero eso la haría sentirse como una esposa insistente y atenta que no pensaba ser para él, quizás sí para Eren— no voy a pedirle perdón por lo que le dije, ni tampoco le voy a dar las gracias por lo que hizo.

—Bien —asintió, satisfecho al comprender que Mikasa había vislumbrado el quid del asunto—, me parece bien que lo entiendas. Es mi trabajo. Solo por eso lo hice.

No había necesidad de dar las gracias ni tampoco de pedir perdón, eran meras formalidades que no irían a evitar que un titán les pisara; más valioso resultaba admitir las debilidades y trabajar sobre ellas. Por eso sintió inmensa simpatía hacia Mikasa cuando siguió hablando.

—Pero sí le pido perdón por mi inexperiencia —dijo con impasible seguridad, bajando la vista al suelo porque admitir una derrota tan intrínseca y personal no era algo sencillo—. Prometo esforzarme para no cometer errores que puedan ser fatales.

Y la necesidad de Levi por darle ese beso secreto se tornó en una realidad irrefutable, porque a fin de cuentas le había levantado el mentón para mirarla a los ojos. Le caía bien la gente que era honesta consigo misma; porque es fácil ver los errores en los demás, pero no en uno mismo.

Cuando Mikasa sintió los dedos en su barbilla, labios tibios y ásperos sobre los suyos, se preguntó por qué no lo había evitado; segundos después se preguntó por qué no lo hacía y más tarde, por qué le correspondía.

Un beso que, visto desde afuera, podía pecar de frío y superficial, pero que para ella había sido cálido y vivificante.

Levi tomó distancia de ella pensando en que era una gran mujer. Esperaba, o no en lo más hondo, que Eren algún día pudiera verlo con claridad. Todavía eran jóvenes y tenían eso de lo que él carecía a su edad: esperanzas.

—No me diga que le robé su primer beso, señorita. —A juzgar por la manera en la que Mikasa lo miraba, como si fuera algún titán, lo daba por hecho.

—Claro, ¿qué se piensa?

—Oh, lo siento —dijo sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento y con cierta vileza que molestó a Mikasa.

—Maldito enano, no lo siente.

Levi arqueó las cejas, algo sorprendido y maravillado por la osadía de la mujer. No estaba en posición de reclamar el insulto, si es que lo era, no después de ser él quien parecía estar en falta. No había pretendido faltarle el respeto de alguna manera, solo se había dejado llevar por ese vacío que últimamente lo oprimía como nunca en esos días. No había sido una actitud muy madura de su parte, lo admitía, pero no se sentía arrepentido.

—Espero que Eren algún día madure lo suficiente para merecerte. Mientras tanto, a seguir desojando margaritas.

Mikasa quiso golpearlo por esa última frase punzante, pero recordó que el Sargento ya estaba herido, y que estaba viva y que Eren seguía a su lado por esa misma razón. Se tocó los labios, sintiendo aún la cálida y afectuosa presencia de él, o quizás anhelándola. Sus propias pretensiones la confundieron, porque por primera vez se había sentido mujer, una deseada por alguien. Por alguien que no era Eren.

No pudo odiarlo, pero tampoco quererlo por ello. Mucho menos iba a expresar agradecimiento por haberse sentido así. Ella no lo había pedido, aunque, de todas formas, había recibido esa clase de afecto siempre pretendido por el humano.

**(…)**

Annie destrozó todo a su paso, pero Mikasa no permitió ceder a ese horror, no con la responsabilidad que había decidido asumir. Los halagos de sus superiores, cuando daba un paso acertado, no la llenaban de orgullo porque comprendía que era lo correcto, lo que debía hacer y lo que se esperaba de ella.

Pudo entender en ese instante el papel que cumplía Levi, e imaginaba la impotencia que debía sentir por no poder estar allí.

Había asumido que era su culpa que el héroe de la humanidad fuera incapaz de pelear en ese momento. En uno en el que se necesitaban de las habilidades de los mejores soldados, porque nada parecía ser suficiente para frenar a Annie.

No era loable que hubiera tomado la decisión de luchar en su lugar, era sencillamente lo que correspondía; aun así no era fácil estar en esa coyuntura. Quizás porque era joven y le faltaba la experiencia que Levi tenía. De todos modos daría lo mejor de sí para no arrepentirse después de las decisiones tomadas.

La pesadilla en la que estaban sumidos terminó tarde o temprano. Tal vez no con los resultados esperados, pero a ella no le importaba que Annie se hubiera cristalizado o que las murallas estuvieran llenas de titanes, con tener a Eren vivo le bastaba.

¿Le bastaba? Ciertamente no, había más detrás de su afán. Recién podía vislumbrarlo con más claridad. No solo se trataba de Eren, sino del mundo. Quería un mundo sin titanes en el que pudiera vivir en paz con él.

No, no le bastaba con tenerlo vivo solamente, debía luchar y erradicar aquello que no le permitía a Eren ser feliz y reparar en que ella estaba a su lado.

Caminó entre los escombros, con las cuchillas aun tensas hasta que Armin, cargando a Eren, le dijo que ya no hacían falta. El Sargento estaba allí, presenciando ese horror con la ecuanimidad de siempre, como si fuera ajeno a los gritos de los que aun agonizaban bajo los trozos de la ciudad derruida.

Armin siguió de largo con Eren, pero ella se detuvo ante él.

—Buen trabajo —dijo Levi y ella sonrió de manera espontánea.

Había aprendido gracias a Levi en y en dos noches lo que hasta entonces, y durante años desde que era cadete, no había comprendido. No estaba allí, en el mundo, solo por Eren.

Levi quiso quedarse con esa imagen atípica de una Mikasa displicente sonriéndole, pero la voz de Erwin lo sacó de su ensoñación.

La mueca de ella se había desvanecido, tan fugaz como había nacido; pero él todavía podía verla, incluso por las noches. Cuando cerraba los ojos ya no veía solo los cadáveres de sus compañeros.

Y aunque las ausencias dolían a su mitigada manera, había algo distinto en el presente. Por algún motivo extraño que no alcanzaba a distinguir, Levi no soportaba la idea de que ese nuevo escuadrón desapareciera de la misma forma, de la noche a la mañana.

Si le daban a elegir por supuesto que optaría por quedarse con todos, levantar de sus tumbas a Farlan e Isabel, despertarlos de ese descanso eterno. Sin embargo se le hacía intolerable la idea de que esos jóvenes, y en especial ella, no estuvieran el día de mañana en su vida.

Pese a que creía que a su edad ya no había salvación, algo sí había cambiado dentro de él, y todo gracias a esa sonrisa.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Increíble, en este fic no embaracé a Mikasa XD Ok, terminé este fic hace un par de días y no tengo betas para esta pareja D: así que cualquier error que vean, avisen... que es feo reírse de los errores ajenos XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
